<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Memories With Me, Please? by Ilya_Faina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247970">Make Memories With Me, Please?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Faina/pseuds/Ilya_Faina'>Ilya_Faina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, FFXIV 30 Day Writing Challenge, FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Fluff, I'll put more as I continue to write!, Longing, Love, M/M, One-Shots, Sadness, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Faina/pseuds/Ilya_Faina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time joining in on the FFXIV 30 Day Writing Challenge! I thought I would give it a whirl and see what I could create under such free conditions. Please enjoy the adventures that my boy goes on, and the people that join him on the way!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch &amp; Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch &amp; Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's Start... Here!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello!</p>
<p>Thank you for joining me on this journey! This is my first time joining in on such a challenge, and I thought that I would give it a whirl and see what I could come up with every day! Hopefully I don't burn myself out, especially since I currently have writers block on my current series. Truly sorry &gt;&lt; Though I am writing, just a really slow pace, ahaha ^^;;</p>
<p>Anywho, I'll see if I can keep up with this challenge and how much or how little I write each day. Please join me on my journey, that would mean the world to me and to have your wonderful support!</p>
<p>Because of the challenge being to where writers write every day, I will be writing this with as little editing as possible, and just letting my fingers do the work. So if there are any mistakes, apologies! ^^;;</p>
<p>Thanks for stopping by, and click on the next chapter to see what I came up with on the first day ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1) Day #1 - Crux: a vital, basic, decisive, or pivotal point.</p>
<p>Synonyms: bottom line, core, essence, gist, heart.</p>
<p>2) Day #2 - Sway: move or cause to move slowly or rhythmically backward and forward or from side to side; rule, control.</p>
<p>Synonyms: swin, shake, sweep; rule, dominion, control.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day #1 - Crux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Always gently watching him, never judging, and his stance was always filled with love and adoration for him.</p><p>~o~o~o~</p><p>“If you are not busy, my scholar, would you like to see how I weave the crux of these items into something that you have not seen before? I seem to recall that you like watching me work.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's my first entry to the 30 Days writing challenge! I tried not to make it too long, though I know I still made it longer than I should have ^^;; But I'm going in strong, which is awesome! Thank you for joining me on this journey and I hope that you all have as much fun as I do with creating such things.</p><p>Without further ado, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But… my Warrior, won’t desynthesizing those breeches defeat the purpose of getting them to begin with…” He trailed off at the end, not wanting to cause any disappointment to the person in question. They had agreed to them spending time together doing mundane tasks, his Warrior having come back from the Source after dealing with tasks that no other Scion could at the present time. Both had worried when a letter from the Crystarium’s Moogle settled in his Warrior’s lap from the window during afternoon tea. Thankfully, it was nothing dangerous, just urgent.</p><p>“To an extent, my darling scholar,” answered his Warrior, adding the finishing touches to the astral silk that he finished making moments before. His good friend’s namesday was coming up, and from all of the tasks that he had to complete back at the Source and the First, he completely forgot about it. What made it more difficult was how his friend could make or get anything in either world from being an omnicrafter and good friends with several people. It wasn’t until he told his plight to the Crystal Exarch that he told him to make anything that came from the heart, and that his friend would appreciate it. He had thanked them with a loving kiss when he received such sounding advice, something that the leader relished and kissed just as fiercely, if not with some hints of shyness from how much love was poured into the action.</p><p>“Yes, it took a bit of effort to get these breeches, however, what it will give me once I desynth it will be a greater reward than the breeches itself,” he finished, laying down the breeches. He didn’t have enough crafting scripts to get more moonbeam silk, hence why desynthesizing these breeches that he <em>did</em> have enough poetics in purchasing back in Idyllshire would more than suffice. At least in theory.</p><p>“Come, my love, I would have you stand over here less your clothing be joined in from the process.” The Crystal Exarch did not need to be told twice, taking his Warrior’s hands and let himself be brought to one side of the Ocular, longing coming forth when their hands parted. He was being silly, he knew it, but… he loved to hold hands with his Warrior so much, and--</p><p>A’viloh took a deep breath in, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him from being watched so intently, though those same nerves were what kept him moving forward, along with the person watching him. Always gently watching him, never judging, and his stance was <em>always</em> filled with love and adoration for him.</p><p>Placing his hands on the breeches, he let his aether do the work, closing his eyes as the bright light filled the room. G’raha shielded his own with his crystal arm, still doing its job, despite him being able to see through it here and there, always depending on his aether. Perhaps he could see right through at this moment from wanting to keep his focus on his Warrior, but he was most likely thinking too deeply on it.</p><p>“Ah!” His eyes fluttered open, rubbing them twice when he heard his hero exclaim. “What is it? Did it not work, my love?”</p><p>A’viloh’s ears perked up at the pet name, it still <em>doing</em> things to him, despite him hearing it so much for several weeks now. Covering his mouth, he let out a little cough as he tried to hide his blush. “It--It did, my darling scholar, not to worry,” he reassured, his voice cracking not deterring his scholar from taking a step forward. His curiosity was adorable, how his ears pivoted here and there, along with him tilting his head at seeing the new item before him.</p><p>“It worked,” G’raha stated in wonder. He knew of the desynthesizing process, but never stuck around the Crystalline Mean enough to bear witness to such a practice; he always felt like he was intruding whenever the crafters did such work, their concentration commendable.</p><p>Coming over, A’viloh brought G’raha a bit closer to the fine silk on the ground, giving his forehead a loving kiss. “Yes it did, my love. Now, it’s time for me to get ready to make that Griffin Leather Coat and Astral Silk Doublet that she has been wanting for a while.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” G’raha stated quietly, nodding in understanding. He would need space and quiet for him to be able to work, meaning, he would need to leave. His Warrior knew that he could use any space in the Tower that he so wished, including the Ocular, though he also knew that he would move elsewhere in order not to invade his space. He was such a caring and wonderful man, one that he still couldn’t believe was his.</p><p>A’viloh knew that G’raha would excuse himself so as to not interrupt him, so instead--</p><p>“If you are not busy, my scholar, would you like to see how I weave the crux of these items into something that you have not seen before? I seem to recall that you like watching me work.”</p><p>That was music to G’raha’s ears, and they showed it; both had perked up and swiveled forward at such words, his excitement showing to the point of where his tail came out of his robe and fluffed itself out. A’viloh couldn’t keep his soft gasp from coming forth, nor could he stop himself from wrapping his arms around his now embarrassed lover.</p><p>G’raha was incredibly embarrassed, wanting nothing more than to hide in the Umbilicus and get back to work in finding a way to send the Scions back to the Source, and thus did he hide in his Warrior’s chest, ears pinning down when they received soft and gentle kisses.</p><p>“Are… A-Are you sure, my Warrior…? I don’t want to intrude--”</p><p>“You never do, my love. I always want you here, with me.”</p><p>A soft gasp left G’raha’s lips, letting himself fully melt in A’viloh’s arms. “...Then… then I shall bring my books and scrolls to work on while your hands create the most beautiful of things.”</p><p>“It would be an honor to create in front of you, my beautiful and darling scholar.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for much for reaching the end! This one was done in two sittings, so if things seem wacky or not correct, apologies! Because of us writers only having 24 hours to write, I decided to post this with as minimal editing as possible, meaning, I edit as I go, rather than edit the whole thing in one sitting. Even still, I hope that you enjoyed this creation and I'll see you all for the next one!</p><p>Thank you so much for stopping by, please stay safe, stay healthy, and be well! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day #2 - Sway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They were his most precious memories of her, climbing the trees and swaying with the wind as soon as they reached the top. They were like a couple of wild flowers in the breeze, laughing with so much carefreeness, whatever wandering adult caught them, they would always be envious of their happiness. But they never took note of such things, always in their own little world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the second prompt to the challenge, sway! I hope that you enjoy this cute little chapter, I know that I had a blast writing it.</p><p>Please enjoy! ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Vi, vi! Come with me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where we goin’, Nel…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re gonna go up on the trees!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Again? But we just went up them earlier today… And pa--I mean, the Nunh, is gon’ worry ‘bout us...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’ll only be a minute. Come on, the sunset is starting!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two sets of feet trodded to the fields of trees in front of them, their fingers interlaced. Anela always liked to be on the trees, A’viloh came to find after weeks of spending time with her. She always wanted to be as high up in the sky as she could, for she always picked the tallest tree for them to climb. He always needed help getting to the top, he wasn’t the best climber, after all. She never minded helping him, always giving him a strong, but gentle hand and would always check every couple of seconds to see how he was doing. Her smile was as bright as the sun behind her, giving her a halo effect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were his most precious memories of her, climbing the trees and swaying with the wind as soon as they reached the top. They were like a couple of wild flowers in the breeze, laughing with so much carefreeness, whatever wandering adult caught them, they would always be envious of their happiness. But they never took note of such things, always in their own little world.</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>“Come, my hero, I want to climb that tree again!”</p><p>“I’m coming, I’m coming, G’raha. Slow down, love, you’re gonna get a stomach ache.”</p><p>“I won’t, my love, I swear I won’t. Come, come!”</p><p>A’viloh laughed at G’raha’s insistence, letting himself be dragged to the nearest trees in the North Shroud. Despite them being able to teleport, the aether in G’raha now letting him do so, he still insisted in traveling by chocobo, not that the Warrior of Light minded. Ilya had taken quite a liking to G’raha, always wanting him to ride her and even curling up around him at night whenever they would sleep under the stars. His lover always tried to bring her to him, insisting that she should bring warmth to her master, but A’viloh would kiss him breathless each time, Ilya bringing him down to her flank when his eyes fluttered open after the action. It never got old, their teamwork flawless, much to G’raha’s disadvantage.</p><p>“That’s what you said last time, and I had to prepare you some tea to calm your poor stomach, my dearest,” A’viloh laughed when G’raha’s ears swiveled back and a pretty dust of pink covered his cheeks at such a truth. He had so much unbound energy, his body was still getting used to the fact and still ate a bit more than he thought he needed.</p><p>“W-Well, I am doing quite fine this time!” G’raha pouted, letting go of A’viloh’s hand as he started to climb the sturdy tree far quicker than he probably should, something quite apparent from how he would slip here and there. But he still climbed, the gloves that A’viloh made him working like a charm.</p><p>The Warrior of Light followed right after him, and his breath was taken away each time the new Scion would look back at him, checking up on him every few seconds to make sure that he was right behind him.</p><p>‘Just like Nel would…’ he thought to himself, eyes softening up considerably.</p><p>“This spot should do nicely,” G’raha muttered to himself, making enough room for the Eikon slayer to join him. He knew that A’viloh preferred him to be closer to the tree, him still having a slight fear that he might slip by accident one of those days.</p><p>‘It only happened once….’ G’raha thought, successful in keeping his pout away but quickly forgot about it once the sun began to set.</p><p>“Oh...” The ruby eyed miqo’re softly gasped, closing his eyes as he let sunset wash over them both. A’viloh’s arm was already around G’raha, holding him close while their feet swayed back and forth with the gentle wind that came with the moment. A’viloh’s shoulder lightly bumped G’raha’s once and then twice, him swaying to the side. Moments after, the former leader started to sway with him.</p><p>“A’viloh?”</p><p>“Yes, my love?”</p><p>“...Thank you, for sharing this moment with me.”</p><p>“I should be thanking you, my beautiful scholar. Thank <em>you</em> for bringing me to these places and wanting to see them with me.”</p><p>“Of course I would, my selfless hero. I’ve always dreamt of sharing such moments with you, after all. And now I can, my love. Now I can.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for having reached this far and I hope that you enjoyed this cute chapter! I've been wanting to write more about my main character, Anela Fawn, for a while now, but haven't been able to. And now you all get to see a little bit of her. I hope to be able to write a bit more about her in the near future ^^</p><p>Thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos for the first prompt, you are all incredibly kind and I wasn't expecting them, thank you so, so much!</p><p>Please stay safe, stay healthy, and be well! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day #3 - Muster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘This was a terrible mistake. I should… I should leave this basket in front of his door. He will know it is from me, but perhaps I can leave before--’</p>
<p>Oh gods, he was in front of the door. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, he didn’t have enough time to leave--!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was almost late with this, my apologies! This one is extra cute to make up for it, and I'm so glad that I got this done before the 24 hour mark, even though such a thing doesn't count in the first week. But better to start good habits early, I say ^^</p>
<p>Please enjoy! ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>‘</em>You’re the Crystal Exarch. You exude confidence and humility. If he is not able to join in, then he is not able to. But you will not know unless you <em>ask him</em>.’</p>
<p>Said person’s hands wrangled while he stood outside his affection’s door. A large basket was hanging from his arm, the contents enough to ground him from how much they weighed, but his nerves were getting the better of him. The Warrior of Darkness was always so busy, and never had time for themselves. And here he was, asking for a speck of their time.</p>
<p>His crystal hand kept moving forward and back from the door to his chest after he was done wrangling his hands, nervously looking down both sides of the hallway, hoping to Azeyma that no one would notice the leader of the Crystarium in front of the hero’s door. Such a chance was very rare, and for him to be the one to take his time--</p>
<p>He jumped from the sudden noise coming from the apartment, him so very tempted to press his ear to the door to see what the noise was about, but stopped himself from making such a childish move. The noises were faint, but his Warrior was definitely in there, something that he was thankful for since he hadn’t thought that far for if his Warrior was not in the room. He had a sudden spurge in wanting to have a picnic with his Warrior, taking heed of Lyna’s insistence in taking a break. They both knew how important it was to send the Scions home, however, there was only so much energy that he had on a daily basis, needing more frequent breaks from that blasted Ascian having <em>blasted a hole into his back</em>.</p>
<p>Such a thought brought a scowl to his face but he was quickly brought to the present when the noises were becoming more frequent. Oh no, was he preparing to leave…?</p>
<p>‘This was a terrible mistake. I should… I should leave this basket in front of his door. He will know it is from me, but perhaps I can leave before--’</p>
<p>Oh gods, he was in front of the door. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, he didn’t have enough time to leave--!</p>
<p>“Oh, Azeyma preserve!” A’viloh gasped, putting a hand to his chest when he saw his beloved outside the door. “I didn’t see you there, G’r--Exarch. Is there something that I can do for you?” Blinking a few times, he noticed the rather large basket in the Exarch’s left arm, wanting nothing more but to take it from him from how much it brought his arm down, but something told him to wait and to let them have time to speak.</p>
<p>“M-My apologies, hero,” The Exarch gasped back, having taken a large step back, and flinching when he felt the items in the basket jolt none-too-gently. ‘Oh gods, I hope that nothing spilled.’</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to startle you. I just, though that this would serve you well, for I know how busy you have been and some rest would do you good,” he explained quickly, his mind a jumbled mess, clearly lying out of his teeth.</p>
<p>A’viloh’s eyes softened, most definitely noticing the lie and peeked his head out the door, thankfully noticing no one. A bright smile came to his lips, stepping forward to grasp the Exarch’s crystal hand. “Come inside.”</p>
<p>The leader didn’t have much choice as he was brought inside, the door quietly closed behind him and his hood was gently slipped down, his ears slowly standing to their natural height. A loving kiss was placed on his forehead as the weight on his left arm was no more, the light of the room blinding him enough for such a thing to happen.</p>
<p>“Now that we have some privacy, what is on your mind, my beloved?” A’viloh urged, trying not to let his tail curl up around his waist.</p>
<p>G’raha blinked several times, even needing to rub his eyes from how soft and lovely he felt, such actions still taking his breath away. ‘He’s such a wonderful man...’</p>
<p>“A-Ah…. We-We’ll, I...” A’viloh waited patiently, his gentle smile never leaving his lips while he silently exuded comfort and reassurance.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath after a few failed attempts, G’raha looked up into the soft face of his Warrior, ears swiveling back momentarily from not having expected such a loving expression, but still took a step forward, very close to A’viloh’s chest. “I… was hoping to share a moment with you on top of a soft blanket, and under the warm sun. Perhaps… perhaps somewhere in lakeland, with the purple trees surrounding us. Their leaves are starting to come out, though they will soon leave once winter comes.”</p>
<p>A’viloh’s eyes closed as a truly soft smile was on his lips, hugging the basket to him. The contents were quite warm, though the warmth in his chest was warmer. ‘He finally got the courage to ask, I am so proud of him.’</p>
<p>“I would love nothing more but to share more memories with you, my beloved scholar.”</p>
<p>A deep, deep sigh of relief left G’raha, a smile as bright as the sun coming up. “Wonderful… wonderful!”</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you for having the courage to ask, my beloved. I know it must have been scary, but you have done so well.”</p>
<p>Looking away with much embarrassment, G’raha started to wrangle his hands, his cheeks pink as he smiled softly at his sandals. “....Thank you…. I just had to muster the courage; courage that you always give to me, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for having come this far and for still staying with this series. I am having a blast writing these, and I hope that they don't all sound the same. I'll try to add some variance... when I can think of it ^^;; I just like my fluff too much.</p>
<p>Thank you so, so much for all of the lovely kudos and for the lovely messages, you are all incredibly kind and I shall respond to them as soon as I am able. Trying to do graduate school applications now, when I can x...x</p>
<p>But anywho, please stay safe, stay healthy, and be well! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>